


Cursed

by Jaeger_Meister_35



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, My dnd cameos because why not, Tarot Cards, Traveling Carnival, Vadoma is sweet, Werewolf, and a scary doggo, folklore creatures, horror fic?, link is a cute puppo, long periods of time between updates, stay in school kiddos, still figuring it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Meister_35/pseuds/Jaeger_Meister_35
Summary: It was funny. Once a part of himself he feared greatly, became his greatest asset, but now? Now, it was a part of himself he learned to live with at great costs.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

He took a sip from the tankard of ale in his hand, sapphire blue eyes scanning the tavern's patrons from under his shadowed hood. They seemed to not have noticed him, going on with their night.

He was overlooked. Forgotten. A rare occurrence ever since he left.

Shaking his head minutely, as if to banish the thoughts, he slammed back the rest of his ale. Leaving a silver coin on the table as he stood to leave. 

His clothes felt too tight, too hot to stand the humid temperature inside the tavern. The moment he walked out, pushing through the door he felt it.

Eyes turned toward the full moon, feeling its call. He took in a deep breath, relishing in the cold air as it filled his lungs.

"And so it begins again."

* * *

Lithe fingers cut the ornate deck that sat on a well worn rug. A woman sat there cross legged before the deck of cards, gazing at the blue moon that decorated the back of each card. This night she  _ knew _ her readings would give her an answer, she could feel it.

She put the deck together once more before shuffling them, cutting them into equal stacks of three. She took in a small breath, putting them back together in a single stack once again. Taking one hand, she then spread the cards out in front of her, green eyes roaming the cards laid before her.

Nimble fingers picked one card, placing it face up to the left of her.

"Past." She muttered, voice soft and accented.

Death sat there, staring at her with his hallowed eyes from its upright position.

She chose another card, placing it face up in front of her.

"Present."

Temperance stared at the woman with her chalice, sitting in a reversed position.

_ Gods, _ how she dreaded pulling the next card.

"Future." She pulled the next card, placing it to her right.

Her tent flap flung open before she had a chance to look at the newly pulled card.

"Vadoma, we must leave!" The man who had burst in then swiftly left, running to the next tent.

The woman gulped softly, looking down at the cards before her.

_ Death. Reversed Temperance. The Devil. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This idea hit me yesterday night, and hasn't left me since. I wrote down the beginning last night, finished maybe ten minutes and typed it all up on google before I decided to post it here.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this and have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

Link sighed, rubbing at the stubble that dotted his sore jaw. He began to pick up his things that had been scattered around the inn room. A torn shirt, shredded trousers, a dirty tunic, bent chainmail. More pieces of evidence to what had happened the previous night, besides his aching bones and teeth.

A knock banged on the door, seconds later a masculine voice shouted, "Time tah pay up, Hylian!"

Link huffed, gathering his coin purse and pulling out the appropriate amount, "Twenty silver pieces, correct?" He winced at the sound of his voice. It was rough and scratchy, hiding his accent thoroughly.

"'Bout tah be forty if ya don't hurry!"

The Hylian man opened the door after he threw on clean clothes. He handed the man the money, sharp blue eyes glancing over the innkeeper. He was a human, short and pudgy with his skin covered in sweat from merely walking up the stairs to collect the payment.

Stubby fingers snatched the money, taking his time to count out each silver piece. This caused Link to yawn, bring a dirty hand to rub at his eyes.

"Will ya be stayin' another night?" The pudgy innkeeper inquired, tawny eyes glancing up at him hopefully.

Link shook his head, "No, I will not."

The man gave a "humph" before turning and waddling back down the stairs to the main area of the inn.

He clenched his fists. He hated the humans outside of Hyrule. It was almost funny; every single kingdom that did not share its borders with Hyrule all thought the same things. They all would say that Hyrulians thought themselves better than everyone else, so that was a reason for them to be hated. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he closed his room's door.

_ No need to get angry, Link, you need to leave here with a level head. _

In thirty minutes, Link was already out the door of the inn and grabbing his horse. The blue roan he had now was no Epona, but the gelding did just as well as his dear mare.

"Ya know," he began, grabbing the worn tack, "If Ilia ever found out how I got you, she'd skin me alive."

The gelding snorted, bobbing his head in agreement.

Link smiled, "Wish you could meet her, she'd love you." A wistful smile found its way to his scarred face.

_How long has it been since I left home? Can't be more than fifteen years now._ _Hell, I bet they forgot all about me._

He snorted, strapping his few belongings to the back of the bloodstained saddle, "As if Ordon or the Resistance would let them."

"Ordon? You're from Hyrule?" A light feminine voice questioned from behind him.

The hero tensed, fingers twitching for his sword. Sapphire orbs glanced back, seeing it was only the innkeeper's daughter. She was a young pretty thing with a nice figure and strawberry hair, the only thing that bothered him was her voice and scent. Her voice was too squeaky and her smell was too potent for his noise.

He turned back towards his gelding, putting a worn boot into the old stirrup before swinging himself up into the saddle.

"I am."

Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "What's it like there?"

"Calm, peaceful. I would recommend Kakariko and Ordon Village if you ever go. They're small, but the people there are the kindest."

She bit her lip, walking closer. She reached up, her hand resting on his knee.

"Do you… is there a way-"

"No." He snapped, guiding the roan out of the barn with a small move of the reins.

The woman stepped in front of the gelding, causing him to halt and rear his head back with a whinny.

"Why not?!"

"Because I left for a reason, ma'am, and I have no intention of going back." He then maneuvered the roan around her, continuing on his way.

He heard her angered shrieking for him to come back, but they were dutifully ignored. He kicked the horse's sides lightly, adjusting to the faster trotting motion.

No, he could never return back to that kingdom.

_ Never again. _

* * *

“Vadoma, is everything alright?”

The woman looked up, glancing at who had called for her. It was the black dragonborn, Torinn, a gentle scaled giant with a sweet tooth.

She gave him a sweet smile, “Yes, Torinn, I’m fine.”

He raised a scaly brow, “The boss has been calling for you for a few minutes now, and you’ve just been… spacing.”

She blinked, green eyes flashing in surprise, “Is that so? Well, I suppose I shan’t keep him waiting any longer, yes?”

The dragonborn frowned, watching her stand and walk away from the campfire and the cards she had set infront of her on a small table stool.

Vadoma could feel his worried amber orbs watching her until she walked into one of the tents.

“Roldos, you wished to see me?” She called, standing just inside the tent.

“Ah, Vadoma! You are normally here before I even call for you.” a voice called from the behind a stack of crates; it was masculine and layered in a heavy Northern accent.

She smiled, “I have been… lost in the cards, as of late.”

“As usual, moy dorogoy.”

She glanced around, looking at the mess of the tent. There were weapon props and stage costumes scattered everywhere.

“Keeping busy, mi amigos?”

“Always!” there was a crash before he emerged, “Now, let’s get to business.” The blue tiefling with red eyes grinned at her, his tail swishing behind him in excitement.

“Yes, let’s.”

* * *

Torinn knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist his own curiosity. Vadoma looked beyond scared and confused before he had pulled her focus away from her cards. If he was caught he could pass it off as concern for what her readings had shown her. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one saw him, he looked down at her cards.

Death. Reversed Temperance. The Devil.

He knew enough about tarot readings to know that, depending on what had been asked, those cards spelt trouble. Now, all he had to figure out was what had been asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Moy dorogoy (russian) - my dear  
> Mi amigos (spanish) - my friend (masculine)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea hit me yesterday night, and hasn't left me since. I wrote down the beginning last night, finished maybe ten minutes and typed it all up on google before I decided to post it here.   
> Anyway, thank you for reading this and have a good day!


End file.
